


周深的精神体是只猫（车）

by Toastol



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 嘎深 龙深
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastol/pseuds/Toastol





	周深的精神体是只猫（车）

他们安全了。

 

但两人的心还没有放下来，阿云嘎把周深放到柔软的草地上，郑云龙轻轻地用手揉捏着他的后颈，“深深，感觉怎么样？”

 

“热……龙哥……我好热……”从锁骨到脖颈一片泛红，周深喘息着，蜷成一团，他没想到，这次与高级向导的正面对抗，居然引发了他从来没有过的结合热。

 

周深嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角，他一直以为自己是个向导的异类，素来令向导头疼的结合热他却从未有过，却没料到，居然在这个关键时刻掉了链子。

 

郑云龙和阿云嘎自然也明白了周深此时的状态，两人对视一眼，都从对方眼中看出了相似的占有欲，目光碰撞，却又默契地转开，像是达成了什么协议。

 

郑云龙从背后搂住周深，轻轻地咬着那柔软的耳垂，好听的嗓音慵懒而沙哑，像是诱人堕入欲海的恶魔，“深深，难受吗？别怕，很快你就不难受了。”

 

“龙哥……”身后人冰冰凉凉的触感让周深觉得很舒服，他费心转过脖子，想用发烫的脸颊去蹭郑云龙的脖颈。

 

郑云龙被周深的动作可爱到了，他的眼眸骤然深沉，修长的指尖弹琴似的逡巡过周深的脖颈，锁骨，落到被扣子缚住的衣衫上，一颗一颗慢慢解开。

 

阿云嘎挤进周深腿间，单手握住周深光滑的脚踝，那处肌肤白皙，小巧的踝骨凸起，显出几分脆弱的无措来，阿云嘎几乎是爱不释手地摩挲着。

 

周深软成一滩，气势汹汹袭来的结合热让他无力招架，软软的嗓音像小勾子一样，撩拨着阿云嘎心底最柔软的部分。

 

衬衫被脱到一边，长裤也被随意地丢弃，阿云嘎和郑云龙把自己贴身的衣服脱下来垫到了周深的身子下，渴望结合的向导肌肤娇弱的很，他们可舍不得他们的宝贝受伤。

 

周深浑身赤裸，他几乎是热切地攀上阿云嘎的肩膀，小脑袋在阿云嘎的脖颈间亲昵地磨蹭着，他知道，身边的人是他熟悉的人，知道他们绝对不会伤害他。

 

阿云嘎顿了一下，一股热气从底下窜上来涌遍全身，烧得他大脑一片焦躁，他看了郑云龙一眼，那人看似沉着冷静，其实眼底早已暗流涌动。

 

向导软软的身子早已向他们展开，手边没有润滑的液体，阿云嘎伸手探向向导早已挺立的性器，指尖在顶端打着转，又握着柱身轻轻撸到底，尽心尽力地服侍。

 

“啊……！”周深被身前极大的快感刺激地脖颈仰起，像是濒死的白天鹅，在最后一刻极致地展现美好，却又被身后的人重重地咬着脖颈舔舐。

 

周深一个挺身发泄在了阿云嘎的手里，向导喘息着，眼角泛红，脖颈处被郑云龙烙下一个个深色的暧昧痕迹。

 

空气中弥漫着暧昧的因子，温度不断攀高，他们遵循着向导和哨兵的本能，他们热烈地接吻，思维交织缠绕在一起，共陷情潮。

 

身体被入侵的时候，周深抖了抖，他嘴里溢出小兽似的呜咽，慌乱地抱着郑云龙，小腿肚发着颤，“嘎子哥……疼……”

 

“深深乖，等会就不疼了。”阿云嘎指尖沾着周深泻出的白浊，努力地开扩着即将接受他们的甬道，声线绷得极紧，仿佛下一秒就忍不住直接撞进那销魂的地方。

 

“呜！嘎子哥你骗人！”等到阿云嘎挺身进来的时候，周深终于忍不住哭了出来，透明的泪珠从眼角落了下来，被郑云龙轻轻柔柔地吻住，又附赠了几个热切的吻。

 

郑云龙搂着周深，那一段纤细的腰，是正正好的弧度，刚好一手可以环住，他吻着周深，舌尖抵死地缠绵，堵住那嘴唇里溢出来的甜甜腻腻的呻吟。

 

“深深，我是谁？”阿云嘎指尖抬起周深的下巴，那人眼含春水，眼角携欲，红成一片，嘴唇无意识地张开着。

 

“阿……阿云嘎。”周深脑袋一片混混沌沌，却是清楚地知道眼前人是谁，向导的本能诱使他去亲吻自己的哨兵。

 

“深深。”阿云嘎满足地亲亲周深的唇，挺身射在了周深体内。

 

郑云龙伸手抱过周深，被暂时满足过的向导整个人春水泛滥，软乎乎地环着他的脖颈，在郑云龙毫无章法的舔吻下，喉咙里发出渴求的呻吟。

 

抢先一步的阿云嘎在一旁眼巴巴地看着周深，用眼神恳求郑云龙，好歹给他抱一抱，却得到郑云龙毫不留情的拒绝。

 

骑乘的体位进得深，周深惊喘一声抓着郑云龙的肩膀，在上面留下了几道红痕，小百灵断断续续地发出夹裹着情潮的高声呻吟，“龙哥……太深了……”

 

“深深可以的。”郑云龙安抚似的在周深耳边落下一连串的吻，低声诱哄道，身下的动作却是既快又狠，撞得周深腰肢颤抖，小腿颤颤巍巍搭在他的腰上，脚趾都蜷缩起来。

 

“深深，叫我的名字。”

 

“龙哥……郑云龙！”向导被动地承受着来自哨兵的侵略，周深被那汹涌的快感逼得溃不成军，等到郑云龙射出来的时候，他已经哭得没有力气了，软成小小的一团瘫在郑云龙的怀中。

 

阿云嘎搂着他的腰把周深抱起来，轻声诱哄着，“深深，我们再来一次好不好？”

 

……


End file.
